Sasuke Uchiha
Gender: Male Birthday: July 23 Occupations: ninja, martial artist Nature Type: *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Blaze_Release Blaze Release *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release Fire Release *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release Lightning Release Clan: *http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Clan Uchiha Clan Age: 22 Sasuke Uchiha is a shinobi participating in Ninjutsu RPG Wiki. BACKGROUND Sasuke is the second and youngest son of the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head:Fugaku Uchiha, and his wifeMikoto. Mikoto named him after the father of the Third Hokage in hopes that he would grow up to be a great ninja like his namesake.[4] As a child, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Uchiha clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi, thereby neglecting Sasuke. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja and spending time playing with him when even their father did not. Even after Sasuke enrolled in the Academy, he was still unable to escape Itachi's shadow.[5] Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father, who defined Sasuke's success only in terms of his older brother.[6] Itachi acknowledged the rivalry Sasuke felt telling him: "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together." Nevertheless, Itachi deeply cared for his younger brother and Sasuke looked up to Itachi, wanting to be more like him. APPEARANCE http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chara_Sasuke.png Sasuke's appearance in Part II up until his battle with Deidara. Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. According to Hashirama, Sasuke bares a striking resemblance of Izuna Uchiha.[39] Sasuke is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. At the beginning of Part I, Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, which he stopped wearing after the Chūnin Exams, along with white shorts. In the last stage of the Chūnin Exams, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller until after he defeats his brother. Initially, Sasuke wore a short blue-clothed forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. After suffering a second defeat from Itachi, Sasuke stopped wearing it for some time. He put it back on during the latter half of his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, only to let it drop off at the end. Since then, Sasuke hasn't worn a forehead protector. In Part II, Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After battling Deidara, he switched to a sleeveless dark grey shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which he wore special armbands with seals where he stores various shuriken. He also wore a black cloak with this. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sasuke_633.png Sasuke's appearance after his battle with Itachi. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he reverted to a white (grey in the anime) high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. He briefly wore an Akatsuki cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that along with this new outfit, Sasuke began letting his hair hang over his forehead. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. While adjusting to Itachi's eyes at the Mountains' Graveyard, he is seen wearing black Uchiha robes similar to those worn by Madara in his youth with a belt sash around his waist, though he would revert back to his previous clothing. After meeting the spirit of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and receiving half of his power Sasuke obtained a dark crescent-moon mark on his left palm. During his early childhood, Sasuke wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and black shorts (white in the anime). Sasuke wore the Anbu uniform once when he joined Itachi on a mission to capture a wild boar. PERSONALITY When he was a child, Sasuke was very kind, loving towards his parents and older brother and respectful to his fellow clansmen as well as his teachers. He was even very proud of being Itachi's brother and Fugaku's son — famous for being devoted protectors of Konoha, and he desired to emulate them. His original dream was to join the Konoha Military Police Force when he grew up, like his father and as such greatly sought his father's approval and acknowledgement of his abilities.[10] After Itachi massacred the clan, Sasuke's ideals and personality changed drastically due to him suffering his clan's curse and became cold, indifferent, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, unreasonable and devoted the next nine years of his life to kill Itachi.[11] When first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sasuke displayed great indifference to his team-mates as well as others. Feeling superior to all of them, including his teacher, Sasuke was unwilling to cooperate with any of his team-mates, as he felt they would provide him no aid in furthering his ambition to kill his brother; this attitude affected his grades in the Academy after losing his clan, he had the lowest score in cooperation and second lowest in assertiveness.[12] However over time, as he interacted more with his team mates on a day-to-day basis, he began to see them as somewhat of a family and Sasuke started to lose some of his hatred, caring more about his team than his revenge. Sasuke even admitted to Naruto that he almost thought that he must forget about his revenge and instead focus on Team 7. However, Orochimaru branded Sasuke with the Cursed Seal of Heaven during the Chūnin Exams to help push him back into his desire for vengeance and to give him a taste of power. Although Kakashi Hatakesealed away the cursed seal, and taught him the Chidori in the hopes of deviating him from the path of revenge, Sasuke began to draw more power from the seal in the hopes of getting stronger. This caused his previous ambition to be renewed while causing him to disregard camaraderie once again. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. For example, he was complacent with his rivalry with Naruto when he believed he was the stronger of the two, but upon noticing Naruto's fast growth, showcased in his victory over Sunagakure's jinchūriki,Gaara, who had previously beaten Sasuke, and his own quick defeat by Itachi on his return to Konoha, all culminated in his defection to Otogakure to seek power from Orochimaru. His jealously for Naruto was seen once again after witnessing his mastery of both his Tailed Beast Mode and Sage Mode during the battle against Obito.[13] Although this time, he was able to resist falling victim to the Curse of Hatred, and instead used this experience to push himself further by developing a new Susanoo. In Part II, Sasuke became increasingly confident in his newfound abilities. Constantly, he remained composed and unconcerned with the situation at hand. Even when pressured by enemies like Orochimaru or Deidara, he showed no emotional build up; ironically, acting much like his older brother and only getting worked up when it involved Itachi. Despite getting stronger, Sasuke seemed unwilling to needlessly kill in his quest for revenge displaying that he still had some morals left.[14] Sasuke, however, retained his habit of underestimating his opponents, shown in his overconfidence in his battles. Although, Sasuke is not above admitting his mistakes on such things, as shown after his battles with Deidara and Killer B where he acknowledged that the former was stronger than he thought and that the latter had given Taka a much harder time than he expected. Sasuke has displayed an overbearing sense of pride in his clan's name and a great sense of loyalty to it and kept wearing his clan's crest on his back proudly while refusing to wear any other symbols such as a forehead protector. Despite claiming earlier that he did not care if he had to sacrifice his own body toOrochimaru as long as it served his quest for revenge,[15] when Sasuke felt he had grown stronger than Orochimaru he thought that to give himself up to someone weaker than himself was insulting to the Uchiha.[16] However, despite his disrespect of Orochimaru as a person, Sasuke does have great respect for his power, going so far as to reprimand Suigetsu when he felt the latter was underestimating Orochimaru's capabilities.[17] He also views anyone outside of the clan wielding its dōjutsu as an insult, as the eye is representative of the Uchiha clan's powers, showing disgust towards Danzō Shimura who had ten Sharingan embedded in his arm, and an eleventh one in his right eye socket and stated that Kakashi should feel grateful to the Uchiha for the power of his Mangekyō Sharingan.[18] According to Tobi, Sasuke alone is shouldering the entire hatred of the Uchiha clan — an ideal which has been passed down for generations within the clan. After his battle with Itachi, which concluded in the latter's death, the revelation that he had actually been ordered by the Konoha Elders to eradicate the clan coupled with the new knowledge that Itachi had truly loved him, Sasuke vowed to kill the elders for using his brother and ordering him to massacre the Uchiha clan. After he confirmed the truth and became even more induced by his clan's hatred, Sasuke quickly grew to loathe the village that he once called home and vowed to destroy it, thus separating any connection it had to the Uchiha clan and purify the clan's name and pride in the process. He, however, when returning to discover the truth, still felt some connection to his birth place.[19] http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sasukee.png Sasuke's hatred overwhelms him as he ruthlessly sacrifices Karin. As time passed on with this new path of revenge and with further corruption by Tobi and the Uchiha curse, Sasuke had grown much more cruel and ruthless, with the remaining morality he showed during his time with Orochimaru fading rapidly; by the time he launched an attack against the Kage Summit, he killed anyone who stood in his way, not caring about his team,[20] and after cornering Danzō, Sasuke turned to sacrificing Karin who got taken hostage to accomplish his goals of vengeance,[21] and attempted to kill Karin and his former team-mates and teacher whilst experiencing neither shame, guilt, nor remorse for any of his actions. Initially, Sasuke still held onto the notion of sparing the innocent and cooperation, witnessed in his creation of a new group of shinobi.[22] Though, as he became more consumed by his thirst for vengeance, he showed that he cared for them as no more than tools to achieve his hatred-fueled goals, quickly discarding them when they were no longer necessary. This is seen at the Kage Summit where he leaves Jūgo and Suigetsu behind, taking only Karin with him who could lead him to where Danzō was, as well as killing many samurai who stood in his way. He would later discard Karin as well, unhesitatingly piercing her just to kill Danzō and then attempted to finish her off to prevent her from being a burden in the future.[23][24] Even when Sakura's childish crush turned into more serious affection, Sasuke still did not return the feelings, though before he left the village, he gave Sakura a genuine thank you.[25] But would later, after that same battle with Danzō, when he had to fight with Team Kakashi, where he attempted to kill Sakura twice despite her showing obvious hesitancy to do the same.[26][27] Despite his arrogance and brutality, Sasuke is not above giving praise (albeit in a grudging, if not sarcastic, way) to his enemies as he commended Gaara for the strength and speed of his absolute defence and admitted that Kakashi was very skilled at using the Sharingan for someone who wasn't an Uchiha. After expressing a feeling of exhilaration that he had never before felt upon killing Danzō and even declaring that he sees that killing the members of Konoha as a high priority and satisfaction, Karin, Kakashi, Sakura, and the rest of Konoha 11 completely lost all hope for him. Upon receiving his "Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan", Sasuke's cruelty seemingly reached a new level when he killed White Zetsusimply to test out his new powers.[28] He's also grown to be an impatient individual and reckless in battle. Despite Obito's influence being one of the main sources of Sasuke's corruption and their same path of hatred and revenge, as well as Obito being a fellow Uchiha survivor, Sasuke refused to acknowledge him as his ally, and even speaks rudely to him at times. Due to being further overwhelmed by his clan's curse, he has also grown to show great homicidal rage whenever someone mentions Itachi in a negative way, even if it's indirect and remote as shown when Kakashi tries to make him understand that there's more to his life than just his clan and his love for blood-soaked loathing only to angrily reply by saying that he wants to hear their screams and moans for laughing at Itachi's sacrifice, crushingDanzō with his Susanoo for speaking ill of his brother and ready to murder a team of ignorant Konoha shinobi for doing the same.[29] Sasuke's inherited Uchiha hatred has also twisted any of his potentially happy memories of Konoha into negative ones in order to fuel his vengeance.[30] Sasuke also has no hesitation in killing off someone once they've outlived their usefulness to him when he mercilessly killed out the original White Zetsu, who was guarding him, after recovering from his surgery. During the second day of the Fourth Shinobi World War, upon reuniting with a reincarnated Itachi, Sasuke showed a somewhat more vulnerable side to himself instead of his usual coldness. This showed just how confused and torn up he is over Itachi's decision, telling his brother that he did not understand why he was spared during the massacre and apparently implying that he would have rather died as a child than have had to deal with the grief and suffering that followed.[31] Having to live through many lies Itachi set for him, Sasuke wanted to hear the truth from Itachi himself. While he claimed his reunion with Itachi only intensified his hatred towards Konoha, Sasuke began to question all there is about shinobi, even questioning if revenge is the purpose for his life, becoming very confused on his purpose or goal; his desire to find the answer led him to bring Orochimaru back, a feat that everyone least expected him to do. Orochimaru noted that Sasuke's changed from how he was when being manipulated by Itachi, himself and Tobi, but did not elaborate any further initially; he did, however, approve of his current mindset. It was later revealed Orochimaru realised copying him like what Kabuto did was not the right way of doing things and approved of Sasuke wanting to be his own person without being manipulated by anyone for the very first time in his life and decided to help him out of curiosity of where Sasuke's own path would take him.[32][33] Later, after inquiring the four previous Hokage about what it means to be a shinobi and learning more about Konoha's foundation, Sasuke came to his own decision: to carry on Itachi's will by protecting the village that his brother fought so hard to protect, thereby finally overcoming the Uchiha's curse of hatred. To this end, Sasuke has realised Itachi's sacrifices were truly his own choice, seemingly reverting to his former personality and going so far as to apologise to Karin for what he did to her. Believing that it was the former Hokage's fault that the world was in the state it's in, Sasuke boasted a newly formed ambition to take up their mantle and lead the village, something that he never would have done in the past. Although his former comrades were completely against this, Sasuke simply stated that he didn't care what anyone thought. Despite this, however, Sasuke proved to be uncooperative during an instance of the battle when Naruto asked him to put out his black flames in order to save the tailed beasts inside the Ten-Tails, to which Sasuke refused and opted to let it burn instead, which earned Sasuke disapproving looks from both Naruto and Hashirama himself. Sai voiced his concern to Sakura that Sasuke probably had ulterior motives by aiding them, despite saying that she's happy he was back and that she trusted him which Sai accepted her words as being truthful, the fake smile on Sakura's face suggested that part of her believed this as well. He also seems to maintain his desire to battle Naruto, as he protected Naruto from attack declaring only he was going to defeat him, further exemplified by his intent to use summoned snakes to rescue Naruto from Obito's Tailed Beast Balls.[34] However, he burned with jealousy when he witnessed Naruto's full power after Naruto saved him and the entire Allied Shinobi Forces with the chakra he had distributed amongst the entire army, and he clenched his fist in anger when Naruto achieved Sage Tailed Beast Mode.[35] Despite Sasuke's questionable actions against the Ten-Tails upon his arrival, he was one of the few shinobi to not lose his resolve to stop the Shinju while chastising Naruto for crying, as a result this motivated Naruto to keep on fighting who then conveyed his emotions and personal memories to everyone, leading the young Uchiha to sympathise with the loss of Itachi. Sasuke was also able to reject Madara's offer to join him despite the Curse of Hatred often includes joining forces with other members of the Uchiha clan to show the clan's superiority. Despite his obvious maturity during the battle against Obito, Madara, and the Shinju, Sasuke has still maintained a ruthless streak. After Obito's defeat, Sasuke quickly rushed towards the fallen Uchiha in order to kill him for his involvement in the war, as well as his clan's massacre.[36] Also, Sasuke attacked Madara very impulsively, expressing a deep desire to kill him.[37] Despite his aggressiveness, Sasuke's main drive does still appear to be carrying on Itachi's will and honouring his sacrifice by becoming the Hokage. Sasuke didn't falter from his resolve, even when on the verge of death due to the severe injury inflicted by Madara.[38] Sasuke also seems to have regained his instinct to protect his comrades, having saved Naruto on numerous occasions since his arrival to the battlefield as well as rushing almost instinctively to protect the original Team 7 from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. However, he still maintains his superiority complex around them, having spoken rudely to both Sakura and Kakashi by telling them to shut up and condescendingly stating that they can't do anything and that he would stop the Infinte Tsukuyomi himself. This also suggests Sasuke has developed a do-or-die personality as he believes anyone incapable of doing anything in any situation is as good as dead. Unlike Indra and presumably most, if not all of his other reincarnations, Sasuke was able to at least to a degree, break free of Indra's ideals and was ultimately able to be a capable leader and was able to obtain loyal followers of his own. ABILITIES Uchiha Sasuke's Jutsus: |} ABILITIES Kenjutsu Edit http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:ChidoriKatana.jpeg Sasuke wielding his Sword of Kusanagi. During his training with Orochimaru, Sasuke became a skilled user ofkenjutsu and acquired a chokutō, which become a major part of his fighting style. His skill was able to defeat hundreds of Oto-nin unscathed and without killing them.[14] His skills were better shown during the Kage Summit, as he effortlessly killed multiple samurai, even deflect their barrage of chakra blasts,[63], and skilfully blocked an attack from Mifune, a famous master swordsman, who acknowledged Sasuke's swordsmanship.[64] Sasuke's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, letting him easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during the battle against Kabuto. Sasuke is also able to adapt his swordsmanship with equal proficiency into his element-related techniques, including a makeshift Chidori blade or flexible sword made from his Blaze Release.[65] Shurikenjutsu Edit http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sasuke_giant_shuriken.png Sasuke wielding a fūma shuriken. Sasuke is also well-versed in weapons use such as kunai and shuriken, showing tremendous aim while still in the academy. Tactics-wise, he can use techniques like hiding a second shuriken in the shadow of the firstand control the path of them using wire strings. With his Sharingan, he can use an advanced version of the latter technique to control a larger number of shuriken at once and even use them to ensnare an opponent with the strings. Sasuke's aim and tactical skills are almost on par with Itachi, also able to effectively hit targets in a blind-spot by accurately deflecting one kunai off another to ensure they strike their mark. Since his battle with Itachi in Part II, Sasuke started using a pair of bracelets with a special seal to instantly summon shuriken and kunai of various size and shape, thus increasing the amount he carries at any one time and launch speed, able to launch an enormous amount of weapons at blazing speed. He has also demonstrated the ability to increase the lethal properties of shuriken by rigging the blades to disconnect and launch them into separate directions. Sasuke can also use his nature transformation to infuse his fire chakra andlightning chakra into his shuriken to increase their power and set up a hidden attack. Summoning Techniques Edit http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Snake_Authority_Spell_1.jpg Sasuke using snakes to restrain Jūgo and Suigetsu. During his training under Orochimaru, Sasuke learned many of the Sannin's snake-oriented techniques. He became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even hidden from his sleeves to strike orbind his opponents with little time to react. He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summons a giant snake to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. Some time later, Sasuke also made an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, it can help Sasuke fly about and outmanoeuvre his opponent's attacks. In the anime, the hawk was also of capable of performing coordinated attacks with Sasuke. Nature Transformation Edit http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fire_Style_Fireball.png Sasuke using the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. As a recognised member of the Uchiha, Sasuke has great proficiency inFire Release nature manipulation. A true genius, he already mastered his clan's rite of passage technique, the Great Fireball Technique by age 7. Even Kakashi was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. He can also use his fire techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. He can also produce a barrage giant dragon-shaped fireballs that can quickly burn an enemy, even with minimal contact. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chidori.jpg Sasuke using Chidori. Also having a natural affinity for Lightning Release, Sasuke learned to manipulate it under Kakashi's guidance in hoping to deter Sasuke from using the Cursed Seal. Kakashi also taught Sasuke the Chidori, made more effective with his Sharingan, letting Sasuke punch through most obstacles with ease and severely damaging most opponents. In Part I, Sasuke could only use it twice a day, plus a third usage with the activation of his Cursed Seal. In Part II, Sasuke was shown to be able to use the Chidori several times in one day. Over the timeskip, Sasuke greatly developing his lightning chakra, having mastered it to create many new techniques and refined his Chidori, gaining praise later from the Fourth Raikage to break through his Lightning Release Armour at all.[66] His new-found skill can channel his lightning chakra to emit electricity from all over his body and through the ground to act as a shield and stun enemies on contact. He can also channel his lightning chakra into his shuriken and the Chidori through his sword for extreme cutting power that also numbs anyone it cuts. This is powerful enough to slice through similar chakra waves. He can also concentrate it into a extendable sword and solid senbon for more precise attacks. Sasuke's most powerful elemental technique is Kirin, a technique that uses natural lightning, allowing Sasuke to perform it even when visibly exhausted. The technique is powerful enough to destroy a small mountain, as well as break through Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo. After attaining half of Sage of Six Path's power, Sasuke is able to produce a more enhanced version of Chidori that is able to pierce Madara Uchiha's jinchūrikiform.[67] In addition, his Chidori Sharp Spear became powerful enough to bisect the jinchūriki with ease.[68] http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sasuke_Blaze_Release_Kagutsuchi.png Sasuke employing the use of Blaze Release. When Sasuke gained the Mangekyō Sharingan, he manifested Amaterasu. He developed it into an advanced form known as the Blaze Release. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight, Sasuke can control the movement of the flames into surrounding him and creating spikes to protect himself. As such, he was regarded as more skilled with it than Itachi was by C.[69]When he gained his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, his Blaze Release greatly improved. He could combine Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi withSusanoo to create Amaterasu swords and arrows that can pierce through heavy defences and ignite them,[28] and create a barrage of Amaterasu magatama to handle multiple enemies.[70] Sasuke could also use his Kagutsuchi without using Susanoo for more direct usage.[71][72] Dōjutsu Edit Sharingan Edit http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sasuke_Sharingan.png Sasuke's Sharingan. Sasuke is one of select members of the Uchiha clan to possess its famouskekkei genkai, the Sharingan. Sasuke first awakened his Sharingan at age 7, with one tomoe in each eye, after seeing Itachi murder their clan. However, due to the trauma Sasuke endured, he was unable to recall this development and could not use it until years later during his battle withHaku, where his right eye gained an additional tomoe, afterwards able to use it at his own volition. Shortly before the Chūnin Exam Sasuke gained two tome in both eyes and later during his battle against Naruto in the the Valley of the End, both eyes reached full maturity with three tomoe. Since consciously aware of it, Sasuke drastically increased his time periods to which he can maintain his Sharingan with little effect to his chakra levels, even in prolonged fights against several high-level opponents. While only making liberal use of it during Part I, Orochimaru stated that an even greater power and clarity than Itachi's could be sensed from Sasuke's Sharingan, despite its incomplete state at the time.[73] This dōjutsu grants Sasuke multiple enhanced visual powers. It grants Sasuke immense clarity, able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, plus perceive everything within his sight and from that able to accurately predict a target's movements. After his Sharingan fully develops, he was also able to follow the speed of both Naruto's initial jinchūriki form and one-tailed form during their fight, though couldn't completely dodge the latter's chakra shroud. It also allows Sasuke to perfectly mimic a person's movements and even copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically able to as using Rock Lee's taijutsu proved physically taxing until after he further conditioned himself. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact. Throughout Part II, Sasuke has demonstrated formidable dōjutsu illusions, able to easily hypnotise his adversaries to restrict movements,[74] relaying recorded memories,[75] applying deceptive imagery, inducing hallucinations shocking enough to stir the emotions of even someone like Sai, and even easily quelling Jūgo's violent impulses. Defensively, Sasuke was able to stop Orochimaru attempt to possess Sasuke's body, erode the dimensional space used for the Sannin's technique and ultimately turn it against him. Also, despite wielding a lesser dōjutsu, Sasuke's substantial ocular prowess would prove strong enough to dispel a genjutsu as powerful as Itachi's Tsukuyomi.[76] Likewise, Tobi noted that Sasuke's resourcefulness and precise timing is able to easily catch his opponents off-guard in his illusions.[77] More prominent examples of his aptitude for Sharingan genjutsu was his ability to enter Naruto's subconscious to effectively suppress the Kurama's chakra,[78] along with his complete control over Manda,[79] showing his potential to use the dōjutsu's most potent power to subjugate the tailed beasts.[80] Mangekyō Sharingan Edit http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:SasukeMangekyo.png Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan. Sasuke awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his older brother, Itachi. The tomoe of Sasuke's Mangekyō spread and converge along the edge of its iris, taking on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. Following the acquisition of his brother's eyes, Sasuke's Mangekyō pattern changed, gaining a symmetrical, more aligned rendition of Itachi's Mangekyō tomoe that is centred within Sasuke's own. According to Madara, the pattern of Sasuke's Mangekyō is known as the "Straight Tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe), which gives Sasuke an even higher capability of reading his opponents movements and to fluidly act upon.[81] Customary of the Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged reliance upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating his vision after each use. Despite the danger of regular use, Sasuke has not hesitated to test his limits with the power it affords. After his fight with Killer B, Sasuke began to find his vision sporadically fading. During his confrontation with Kakashi, the excessive usage of his Mangekyō Sharingan led to the repercussions becoming more prominent as Sasuke began reeling from overexertion, resulting in his eyesight being reduced to a heavy blur. Out of respect for his older brother's views, Sasuke initially refused to take Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan as his own to avoid blindness, but faced with this and Naruto's unyielding convictions, he finally requested that Tobi transplant them. This resulted in Sasuke's acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan; obtaining additional might from Itachi's ocular power and showing none of the previous signs of physical strain, diminished sight, or fatigue that plagued him from sustained use of this dōjutsu. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sasuke_EMS_Anime_Closeup.png Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With his left Mangekyō, he is able to cast the unquenchable black flames of Amaterasu, which ignites at the focal point of his sight. With his right Mangekyō, Sasuke is able to cast Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi to extinguish and manipulate the flames at will. Sasuke's use of these black flames are said to surpass Itachi's. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sasuke_EMS%27s_Susanoo.png Sasuke's final Susanoo. After awakening the powers of both Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke became one of the few Uchiha capable of invoking Susanoo; the materialisation of an immense humanoid construct of chakra. His extreme emotions have been the root of its development. While initially relying upon different partial manifestations, Sasuke was soon able to complete his Susanoo's body. It can produce a sword, bow that doubles as a shield, and an orb of chakra that conjures the arrows. Defensively it ribcage, in its incomplete stage it was able to take a barrage from the Fifth Kazekage,Temari, Kankurō, and Darui undamaged. Offensively, his Susanoo's fist and various weapons are strong enough to destroy many large stone pillars with a single attack and its arrows move at speeds only Sage Mode users such as Kabuto Yakushi can avoid. Sasuke's "final" Susanoo developed during his skirmish against Kakashi, becoming a similar yet more sinister version of Itachi's own final Susanoo and changing the composition of its orb of chakra to that of Amaterasu's black flames from which he is able to fashion a number of weapons. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:SasukePSS.png Sasuke's stabilised final Susanoo. Following the recovery of Itachi's transplant, the final stage of his Susanoo underwent a drastic change, with scaled hands, a beak-like hood and a larger bow, with a more shield-like appearance, giving it an overall more intimidating appearance. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke was able to conjure his Susanoo in a considerably larger size and complete with a lower body and legs. Using Jūgo's Sage Transformation, Sasuke is able to infuse his Susanoo with senjutsu chakra, which appears as the flame pattern of the Cursed Seal of Heaven covering it.[82] Upon further syncing with Naruto as well as more experience with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke is able to stabilise Susanoo's final form and arm it onto Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode, enabling them to cut through Obito Uchiha, and his Sword of Nunoboko.[83] After further adjusting with the power of the Sage of Six Paths, Sasuke was able to advance his Susanoo to a stabilised version. This Susanoo was capable of fending off Madara Uchiha's Chibaku Tensei technique.[84] and has also been shown to be able to protect those inside of it from the Infinite Tsukuyomi as its light can not penetrate through its chakra body.[85] Rinnegan Edit http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sasuke%27s_colored_Rinnegan.PNG Sasuke's Rinnegan. After receiving half of the Sage's power, Sasuke awakened the Rinnegan in his left eye. Unlike other Rinnegan, Sasuke's Rinnegan possesses six tomoe and has red sclera and iris, much like the third eye of Kaguya's and Madara's as well as the Shinju's single eye. With it, Sasuke gains the ability to touch Madara Uchiha's Chakra Disruption Blades without suffering their after effects.[86] He is also able to see otherwise invisible targets, and moreover, has gained the ability to teleport himself and anyone near him as well as inanimate objects within a limited range.[87]Black Zetsu also alluded that Sasuke's Rinnegan may be the reason for why he was able resist the influence of the Infinite Tsukuyomi,[88] and because so, Sasuke himself believes that as the colossal genjutsu was cast with a Rinnegan, only his Rinnegan can dispel it in return.[89] Chakra Edit Even by Uchiha standards, Sasuke has exceptionally strong chakra which stems from being the current reincarnation of his ancestor, Indra, inheriting his strong spiritual energy. At age 7, he was already able to use his clan's signature fire release technique. This later surprised even Kakashi, as such techniques usually require more developed chakra. In Part II, his reserves grew considerably greater. Even in an extremely weakened state, he could summon Manda, a high-level summon (though he may have used Orochimaru's chakra). After developing his Mangekyō Sharingan, despite Sasuke recklessly used it multiple times in a single day among other chakra-consuming techniques, he still fought effectively in multiple consecutive battles against four of the Kage, Danzō and later Team 7 before finally succumbing to exhaustion. After gaining Itachi's eyes, Sasuke's reserves appear to have grown even further, as during the battles against Kabuto and later battling in the Fourth Shinobi World War Shinobi Alliance against several powerful enemies where he was visibly unaffected from using several high-level techniques. Quality-wise, Sasuke's chakra is very powerful: its strength is compared to that of Madara Uchiha's, whose chakra was particularly strong even amongst the Uchiha. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, both he and Orochimaru noted Sasuke's exceptional chakra. His chakra's strength was even great enough to break free from Danzō's restraining seal. Likewise, his chakra control has also grown considerably. With many high-level techniques, usually lightning and fire-based, he can perform them with few to no hand seals, giving his opponents little time to react. Due to the curse of his clan, Sasuke continued to sink deeper into darkness, which caused his chakra to become noticeably darker.[90] Even Kurama noted that Sasuke's chakra has become even darker than its own, and even similar to that of Madara.[78] Karin has also mentioned that Sasuke's chakra, as he approached the point of manifesting Susanoo, had become even darker, and colder than the corrupting influence of the second stage Cursed Seal of Heaven,[91] and has since continued to grow even more potent along with the development of Susanoo.[92][93] After meeting the spirit of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the legendary sage gave Sasuke half of his power. Intelligence Edit From a young age, Sasuke has repeatedly shown keen instincts and quick decision-making skills, causing many to consider him a genius. Able to easily learn various advanced techniques or utilise basic ones for crafty manoeuvres, Sasuke already became a stand-out before graduating the Academy. He is a proficient strategist and tactician, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their workings with ease and accuracy whilst remaining calm and composed. He then chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them.[3] Against crafty opponents like Deidara, Sasuke can quickly decipher the mechanisms behind their abilities and properly find the right counter. His resolution also enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting injured in order to defeat the enemy, showing tremendous endurance and willpower. He has also proven capable of tricking older, more experienced shinobi like Danzō into confirming the mechanics of their techniques.[94] Likewise, Sasuke has shown able to use even basic illusions to dangerous effect, tricking his opponent into letting their guard down. Even Minato and Madara have noted Sasuke's ability to calmly assess and analyse the given situation, with Madara also noting Sasuke's great battle sense.[95][96] Sasuke is also a very capable leader, able to form a team from specific ninja after scouting them out and quickly command their respect and cooperation. Furthermore, he can effectively instruct his team to engage an enemy. He also showed the ability to perform a series of precise and coordinated attacks with his brother Itachi with minimal planning despite their previous volatile relationship. Upon reuniting with Naruto after their talk with Hagoromo, he was able to work effectively in tandem with Naruto to combat Madara, further showcasing his ability to be an effective team-mate. He can develop many powerful techniques on his own, all based on the one technique he learned from another. From Rock Lee's techniques, Sasuke created different techniques of similar affect. From the Chidori, Sasuke mastered the principles of Lightning Release, and created many innovative techniques. He can also use his techniques as setups for his larger-scale one, such as Kirin. Sasuke is a proficient researcher, having done so to defeat Orochimaru and his various abilities, such as the nature of his snake summons and techniques as well as his unique cursed seals. With this knowledge, he was able to resurrect the Sannin using a combination of Anko's cursed seal, a piece of Kabuto's altered body and aspecial fūinjutsu. Sasuke was also able to use his Sharingan to perfectly sync his chakra with Naruto to perform the Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero, something Tobirama claimed even the most experience duo have difficulty with that requires a perfect unison.[97] Sasuke was also able to track Itachi even though the latter used a flock of crows to block his vision. Sasuke was able to use his Rinnegan very effectively against Madara despite only having obtained it recently and was still experimenting with its powers. Other Skills Edit Under Orochimaru's training, Sasuke was subjected to the Sannin's experiments and as a result developed physical enhancements including an immunity towards most forms of poisons, to a level that the one Sakura learned from Shizune would not affect him.[98] However, he was not immune to the effects of Orochimaru's true form's poisonous blood. After absorbing Orochimaru, Sasuke gained access to Sannin's regenerative powers that allowed him to heal at a much faster rate than usual,[99] and access Orochimaru's chakra as extra reserves, although he preferred not to.[100] He could also use theOrochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique to shed his skin and produce a new body, thus repairing any damage he sustained, though it drained him of most of his chakra. His training has also given him great skill in fūinjutsu and is also otherwise quite knowledgeable in other seals, such as Orochimaru's cursed seals. As an Uchiha, he is also one of the few who can accessthe Naka Shrine. Stats Edit QUOTES "I am an avenger!" *(To Itachi) "That's okay… Just as long as we can be together sometimes."[102] *(To Team 7) "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."[103] *(To Sakura about Team 7) "I know the four of us have worked together. And for a while, I thought I could choose that path instead… but in the end… I've decided on revenge. That's always been my purpose of living."[104] *(To Naruto) "I don't look to the future any more. Only the past."[105] *(To Naruto) "Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that!"[106] *(To Tobi) "If you want to ridicule me as a brat swayed by his emotions, go ahead. To accept and adopt Itachi's intention would be childish. The foolish sputtering of those who don't know hatred. If anyone who criticises my way of life were to come forward, I'd turn around and kill every single one of their loved ones, so that they too can grasp what it's like… to experience this hatred of mine."[107] *(To Team Kakashi) "I finally… I finally got my first bit of revenge for Itachi… it's like the disgrace of the Uchiha clan is being cleansed. Like I'm separating the Uchiha clan from the rotten ninja world. You might even say it's what Konoha always wanted. You always repudiated the Uchiha clan, so now we will disappear from your memories just like you always wanted. When I kill everyone in Konoha! By severing the bond, we will be purified! That will be the true revival of the Uchiha clan!"[108] *(To Itachi) "I can forgive you… But I can never forgive Konoha!!"[109] *(To Itachi) "I guess anything I say now would be pointless… When I saw you… I decided to follow you here to confirm whether or not what Danzō and Tobi told me was true or not. But that wasn't the only reason… When I'm with you I remember the way it used to be. I remember time spent with the brother that I looked up to… that I loved. That's why… The closer I get to you… The more I'm able to recall what those days felt like… And the more I'm able to understand you. The more I'm able to hate Konoha for the suffering they put you through. In fact, it's becoming even stronger than before. I do understand what you want me to do. It's probably because you're my older brother that you feel the need to put me on the right path. But it's probably because I'm your younger brother that I'll never stop, no matter what you say. As you'll always exist to protect the village… so will I to destroy it. Goodbye… brother."[110] *(To Orochimaru) "I'm going to the battlefield… I won't let this village… and my brother… be wasted!"[111] *(To Sakura after arriving on the battlefield) "Many things happened… but I decided to protect the village, and I… will become Hokage."[112] *(To his former team-mates) "The Hokage created this situation. I'll become Hokage and change the village."[113] *(To himself after getting stabbed by Madara) "Like I'd… die… I… won't… die… The reason Itachi lived for… I can't… I won't… let it end here. To make… a true village… so I can show them… what a true Kage is! I… refuse to die!!"[114] TRIVIA *Sasuke was named after Sasuke Sarutobi, the Third Hokage's father, though their names in turn were likely inspired by the fictional ninja Sarutobi Sasuke. Sasuke's surname, "Uchiha", is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa" (団扇, paper fan), which is actually the Uchiha clan symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of fire techniques users. *Unlike most characters in Naruto, Sasuke doesn't address anyone with honorifics at the end of their names (except to his parents, clan members, and Itachi when he was a child and after discovering Itachi's true nature), like "Kakashi-sensei" or "Orochimaru-sama", something the Japanese would consider very insulting or rude. *In the June 2006 edition of Shōnen Jump, Kakashi remarked that, while Sasuke is a genius, he is dull to teach because he learns everything easily, compared to the less predictable Naruto. *Although Sasuke's first appearance is generally thought to be chapter 3, he can actually be seen sitting behind Naruto in chapter 1, page 13. *On the cover page of chapter 1, Sasuke is seen riding a hawk, which he later learns to summon. In most subsequent cover pages he is only depicted with snakes, another species he learns to summon. *In the Naruto character popularity polls, Sasuke was placed in 3rd in the first, 4th in the second and third, and 3rd in the fourth. He finished 1st in the fifth and sixth popularity polls, and in the third databook, which added results from the previous six polls, has Sasuke as the third most popular character overall with 33,632 votes. In the seventh, Sasuke ranked eighth and second in the eighth, ninth and the most recent poll.. *Sasuke is one of four characters to have always stayed in the Top Ten of every Character Popularity Poll. *Sasuke is ambidextrous, as he typically punches and uses Chidori with his left hand, he wields his sword with his right hand. However, when the Sage of the Six Paths asked him to raise his dominant arm, he chose his left. *According to the databook(s): **Sasuke's hobbies are training and taking walks. **Sasuke wishes to fight against Itachi Uchiha[101][2] and the upper ninja of Konoha.[3] **Sasuke's favourite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favourites arenattō and anything sweet. **Sasuke has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Sasuke's favourite word is "power" (力, chikara). *According to the first Naruto fanbook, while in the Academy, Sasuke had the highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, the lowest grade in cooperation and the second-lowest grade in assertiveness, which was bringing down his average. His overall grade was second place to Ino's.[12] Category:Characters